Sins of the Past
by Astarothe
Summary: Nach der fehlgeschlagenen Bewerbung für den Hades Cup trifft Leon auf eine weitere kaputte Person deren Welt zerstört wurde und sucht Verdrängung seiner Vergangenheit durch Erfüllung körperlichen Verlangens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, weder Leon/Squall, noch Cloud oder sonst irgendwer, gehört alles Disney oder Square und ich will mir hiermit nur die Zeit vertreiben -

Kingdom Hearts:

Sins of the Past

"Was auch immer........" Leon winkte ab und schritt genervt aus dem Olymp – Kolosseum hinaus, in Richtung seines Schiffes.

Na und? Dann hatte der Träger des Schlüsselschwertes ihn eben besiegt........das war doch kein Grund, ihn nun, nachdem der Junge wieder unterwegs war, nicht am Turnier teilnehmen zu lassen...

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass er scheinbar nicht der einzige war, dem es so erging.

Er scharrte ein wenig mit seinem Fuß im Boden, trat ein wenig Sand weg und hockte sich auf die Treppe seiner V6.

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht und Haare.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Vor 8 Jahren hatte er seine gesamte verdammte Welt vor dem Untergang bewahrt.

............auch wenn es im Nachhinein vergeblich gewesen war............es hatte ihm nichts gebracht, absolut nichts, nur dass er jetzt wusste, dass er damals Recht gehabt hatte.

Auch wenn es teilweise schöne Momente gab brachten Freunde überhaupt nichts, jetzt war er wieder allein.......und es ging ihm dreckig......er hätte sich auf all das nicht einlassen sollen.

Leon griff in seine Seitentasche und holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten hervor.

In Gedanken versunken drehte er sie hin und her und steckte sich nach einigen Minuten eine in den Mund.

............sie waren weg...........alle waren verschwunden und nun lastete alles wieder auf ihm...........doch er konnte nichts tun, weil das Schicksal aller Welten in den Händen eines dummen, kleinen Jungen, einer cholerischen Ente und eines tollpatschigen, sprachgestörten Hundes lag.

Rosige Aussichten.

Er kramte ein Zippo aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, klappte es auf und drehte am Zündrad.

Es kamen nur Funken.

Resigniert steckte er es wieder ein.

Wieder einer dieser verdammten Tage an denen einfach alles schiefging.

"Feuer?"

Aus seinen Gedanken rausgerissen sah Leon hoch.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann, etwa seines Alters und mit mehr als nur stacheligem blonden Haar.

Leon nickte.

Der Mann trug einen mehr oder weniger zerfetzten, dunkelroten Umhang und sah ohnehin ein wenig seltsam aus.

Mit der einen Hand hielt er das Feuerzeug mit dem er Leons Zigarette anzündete, an der anderen trug er einen krallenartigen Handschuh.

An seiner rechten Hüfte befand sich eine große, auffällige Panzerung und.........irgendetwas war da noch auf seinem Rücken, vom Umhang versteckt.....

" Ich bin Cloud....Cloud Strife."

Cloud hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

"Leon."

Er schüttelte die Hand des anderen.

Cloud zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Leon? Leon wer?"

"Leon."

Cloud schmunzelte leicht zynisch.

Es schien wohl so, als wäre er nicht die einzige gescheiterte Existenz hier.

"Fein. Also Leon,"

Ebendieser nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarette.

"...da sonst niemand hier ist und ich am Turnier nicht teilnehmen darf, könntest du mich wohl nach Traverse fliegen?"

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern.

Was hatte der Kerl für ein Problem? Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht.

Er sah Cloud aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.

Andererseits jedoch sah er, von einigen Obskuritäten abgesehen, nicht direkt schlecht aus.

Leon hielt zwar nicht viel von Männern, aber wenn er damals eine Ausnahme gemacht hatte, warum nicht auch jetzt?

Ein wenig Ablenkung käme gerade richtig, Verdrängung durch Sex war eine spaßige Angelegenheit.....primitiver ging es zwar kaum noch, aber es wirkte...........und so abgefuckt wie Leon mittlerweile war, kam es auf ein wenig Rumgehure auch nicht mehr an......ausserdem war Cloud blond.

Definitiver Pluspunkt.

Er nahm einen letzten Zug seiner Zigarette, trat sie aus und ging ein paar Schritte die Treppe hoch bevor er sich kurz noch einmal umdrehte.

"Wenn du mit willst dann steig ein, ich fliege jetzt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stand Cloud auf und folgte Leon ins Innere seines Schiffes.

Der Weg vom Kolosseum nach Traverse dauerte ca. 2 Stunden und diese erwiesen sich als eine sehr lange Zeit, da sowohl Leon als auch Cloud äußerst gesprächige Menschen waren.

Sofern man Cloud als Menschen bezeichnen wollte..............irgendetwas war seltsam an ihm.

Das unnatürliche grüne Leuchten seiner Augen, sowie die Ausbeulung an seinem Rücken, ständig verdeckt vom Umhang...

Leon räusperte sich, er fühlte sich deutlich unwohl dabei, ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber sie würden ja bald da sein.

"....und.....wieso wurdest du fürs nächste Turnier nicht zugelassen?"

Cloud sah ihn an, für seine karge Mimik recht erstaunt, man sah es am Bruchteil einer Augenbrauenbewegung.

"........weil ich im Cup davor gegen dieses Schlüsselkind mit seinen Freunden verloren habe....."

Leon konnte sich ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wenn er es auch nur andeutete.

"Was ist so lustig?"

"Nichts, halt dich fest, wir landen jetzt."


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

Sins of the Past

Chapter 2

Traverse war eine Stadt, in der es nie Tag wurde.

Obwohl viele Flüchtlinge aus anderen Welten hier strandeten und Unterschlupf erhielten, waren die Straßen nie bevölkert......zu häufig waren die Angriffe der Herzlosen, auch nachdem das Schlüsselloch versiegelt worden war.

Leon und Cloud landeten in der Nähe des Stadteinganges und betrachteten Traverse Town.

"Und nun? Wo musst du hin?"

Cloud sah Leon an.

Wieso fragte er ihn wo er hin wolle?

War sein erster Eindruck vielleicht doch falsch gewesen?

Leon war zwar ein Einzelgänger, doch scheinbar war das nicht das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten.

"...ich weiß noch nicht, heute Nacht werde ich wohl im Hotel ein Zimmer mieten, aber der Abend ist noch lang."

Komm schon Leon frag, wir beide wissen doch ganz genau worauf das hier hinausläuft.

Leon zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen.

Der Blonde schien wohl doch nicht so naiv zu sein, wie er erwartet hatte.

".....wie wäre es, wenn wir ins Ragnarök gehen? Das ist –''

"- eine kleine, heruntergekommene Spelunke in der es den schlimmsten Teufelskram gibt, ich kenne es...."

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Oder so..."

Das hatte er zwar nicht sagen wollen, aber es traf den Punkt.

"Wenn du magst kann du danach zu mir kommen........es sei denn du bestehst auf den Aufenthalt im Hotel und die Attacken der Herzlosen.........bei mir ist es ruhig."

Cloud sah Leon in die Augen, in die undurchsichtigen, gefühllosen Augen.

__

Leon stöhnte auf. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter den Wellen der Lust die ihn durchliefen. Clouds Zunge schickte seinen fleischlichen Körper in Welten, die alles andere verblassen ließen und sich wie ein Feuer an Leons Körper gütig taten. Leon warf den Kopf zurück, der Schweiß bedeckte seine wohlgeformte Kehle und er stöhnte verlangend auf.

Cloud konnte sich ein düsteres Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Gerne."

"Also gehen wir jetzt zum Ragnarök?"

"Können wir noch einen kleinen Umweg machen?"

Leon blickte Cloud etwas irrtiert an.

"Was denn noch?"

"Ist dein Haus in der Nähe?"

"Wieso?"

Leon fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn.

"Weil ich ganz gerne noch duschen und meinen Panzer ablegen würde, bevor wir weggehen."

"Eigentli-'' -ch finde ich den Geruch von Schweiß an einem Männerkörper verdammt verlockend.

"Ja?"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Schon gut."

An Leons Haus angekommen blieb Leon stehen, bückte sich um den Reißverschlus seines rechten Hosenbeines zu öffnen und holte aus seinem Stiefel den Schlüssel hervor.

Fasziniert betrachtete Cloud die Person vor sich.

........hat dir eigentlich schonmal jemand gesagt, was für einen verdammt geilen Arsch du hast Leon?

Der ganze Körper Leons war unfassbar gut gebaut.......die wohlgeformten Oberschenkel, die durch die Schlaghose nur betont wurden, die schlanken Hüften, hervorgehoben durch die kurze Jacke, die unglaublich gutaussehenden Muskeln, gerade so durchtrainiert dass es richtig attraktiv war und sein wunderschönes Gesicht, verhangen von den langen, strähnigen Haaren.........

Ein Schauer fuhr durch Clouds Körper, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich Leons Haut und sein Körper wohl auf seinem eigenen anfühlen würde........wie es wäre, die unzähligen, sehr aufreizend angebrachten Gürtel langsam zu öffnen und....

Er leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen.

Was ein Kerl.

"Du kannst übrigens reinkommen."

Cloud schreckte hoch und errötete ein wenig, als er bemerkte, dass Leon ihn wohl schon eine Weile schmunzelnd beobachtete.

Er räusperte sich und drehte den Kopf von Leon weg, die Einrichtung des Hauses begutachtend.

"Also........du kannst dich im Schlafzimmer umziehen, oder, wenn du ohnehin duschst, im Bad."

Cloud nickte ein wenig geistesabwesend, völlig von Leons Haus begeistert.

An den Wänden hingen Schwerter, Gunblades, wie Leon sie nannte, in den verschiedensten Bauweisen, ansonsten waren die Wände eher leer und machten einen kalten Eindruck............abgesehen von einer Wand in Leons Schlafzimmer...........direkt gegenüber vom Bett............dort hing eine Art Rahmen an der Mitte der Wand, in dem sich eine Kette befand....eine silberne, sehr grobgliedrige Kette an der in der Mitte eine ebenfalls silberne Plakette befestigt war.........

Warum zum Teufel hatte Leon eine Kette an der Wand hängen??

"Wo ist das B- ''

"Linke Tür."

Leon warf Cloud ein Handtuch zu.

"Lass dir ruhig Zeit."

Cloud nickte, löste die Schnallen seines Panzers, welchen er vorsichtig neben Leons Bett legte, löste die Kralle von seiner Hand, legte diese auf den Boden und legte schließlich noch den Umhang dazu.

"Bis gleich."

Leon winkte ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass hier doch noch interessante Leute stranden würden?

Er war nun schon eine Weile hier und hatte nicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit gefunden und nun war sie ihm einfach in die Hände gefallen.

Leon zog sich Jacke und Handschuhe aus, löste die Gürtel von seiner Hose und legte sich auf die Couch.

Seine Vorliebe für blonde Kerle war schrecklich.

Allein wenn er sich an damals erinnerte.........die Zeit an der Grenze zwischen Kind und Erwachsenem..........die Nächte zu zweit oder dritt........einzelne blonde Strähnen von sonst kurzen Haaren, die sein Gesicht und seinen Hals kitzelten, wenn sein Licht eins mit ihm geworden war.........die stacheligen blonden Haare, in denen er sich festkrallte, wenn das hyperaktive Stachelbällchen ihm alles machte, was er wollte...........all das Blond um ihn herum, wenn seine zwei Engel ihn zu sich in den Himmel holten, mit jeder einzelnen ihrer Berührungen, dem Zusammenspiel ihrer Zungen überall an seinem Körper, die schmerzhafte, kaum stillbare Lust, wenn die Bisse und Liebkosungen der beiden so gegensätzlichen Wesen ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben.......dieses reine an ihnen.........an beiden........der eine war nur gut gewesen, das unschuldigste was Leon je gesehen hatte, der andere war das Dunkel....das verführerische Böse, doch selbst ihm hatte etwas reines, pures inne gewohnt...wie einem gefallenen Engel...

Leon schloss die Augen und versank in seinen Erinnerungen.....

Es war ein lauer Tag im Herbst gewesen.

Die Blätter der Bäume hatten ihre Farbe gewechselt und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne tauchte die Realität in ein warmes, goldenes Dämmerlicht.

Squall lag unter einem Baum im Balamb Wald und war vom vielen Grübeln eingeschlafen.

Von einem Rascheln hinter ihm wurde er wach.

Er drehte sich um und sah Cifer hinter sich stehen, wunderschön und gebieterisch wie immer.

Cifer ging langsam um den Baum herum und hockte sich vor Squall.

"Was tust du hier Cifer?"

"Ich war auf der Suche nach dir."

Cifer strich Squall durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

"Und nun?"

"Habe ich dich gefunden...."

Cifer und Suqall sahen sich an, beide hätten in der Tiefe ihrer beider Augen ertrinken können, ohne jemals wieder Luft zu holen.

"Suqall.....ich muss mit dir reden..."

"...was...was ist los?"

Cifer beugte sich über ihn.

"...on..."

Squall runzelte die Stirn.

"Leon..."

Cifer begann zu verschwimmen, wurde immer verzerrter und durchscheinender.

"Leon, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Leon öffnete die Augen und sah in Clouds Gesicht.


End file.
